I wish I dream
by Saherah
Summary: There is a new girl in Hogwarts ... whom Harry falls for ..or is it something else .... hmm ... Read to find out & please Review ( might get R&R)
1. Harry coming home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK .Rowling's characters. I own the others though (the new characters) & their past. Those Characters are from my creation . I indeed hope JK Rowling writes more books that inspired so many people . (  
  
This is my first writing ever so please be gentle in the reviews so if you want to help change or suggest some of the stuff I have written tell me. Thank you.  
  
Saherah  
  
Introduction  
  
It is the beginning of the new school year. Harry has gone & stayed at the weasel's house this summer.  
  
The Weaslies home .  
  
"Children lets go, we are late as it is .!" said Mrs. Weasley quite angry for being late to go to Daigin Alley to get the children's needs for school. "Yes . Mum" said Ron very meekly but ruining it with a cheeky smile winking at Harry.And .Harry grinning at him for teasing his sister Ginny without the notice of Mrs. Weasley while she was talking.  
  
*************************************************  
  
In Daigin Alley  
  
In a poof Harry ended up again in Knockturn Alley. "You would have thought I learned by now to speak more clearly while using flu powder" He thought to himself with a grimace on his face for being that stupid, he stood up cleaning the mess on his clothes that is usual the after effect of the flu powder.  
  
Harry walks to the alley to go back to right alley he wanted go to which was Daigin Alley but he heard a scream goes to it , where he sees Ginny being forced to a corner buy an ugly witch who had black teeth ,a wart on her nose which most muggles would think of a typical witch . She cackles showing her rotten teeth to Ginny saying to her "come on deary let some youth you have got to us old folks!" She was one of the youth stealers who steal it by kissing the person on the lips. (More like Demeter's kiss it sucks your youth out of you)  
  
Harry was angry took out his wand saying to the old hag "stay away form you old witch".  
  
Suddenly there was strong blaze of light coming from behind Harry to get the evil witch striking her & turning into a stone statue. Harry ran to Ginny to see if she is alright.  
  
Harry turns to say turning to say thank you to the person who saved Ginny but got tongue tied when he saw her .. He saw this beautiful young girl who was about his age shorter than Harry who has gotten taller this summer she reached to his shoulder ,she had black hair that was straight that was to her waist ,eyes that had different color in each as if the could keep there mind on one color one was changeable green the other was blue like the ocean that was shaped like a cat , high check bones ,skin that was sun kissed , red lips that looked very kissable he dully noted , she was wearing black leather form top which you rarely see a witch wearing , a chocker that had a big diamond in the middle of her neck , a backless leather shirt that showed her tummy he saw that she had a belly ring with a ruby on it , pants that were form fitting on her legs which were great he thought topped with high heeled boots that made her legs look longer.  
  
Ginny goes to the girl & says " Thank you for saving my life " the girl says in a breathy voice that gave goose bumps to Harry's skin" your welcome" Ginny not knowing what was happening between Harry & the girl saying to her " my name Ginny Weasly that is Harry Potter pointing to him with her finger and you are .? "The girl smiles & says "Diyala Al Faroty". Ginny answers "a pleasure meeting you, Diyala you are not from around here are you?"  
  
"No, I am not; I come from Babylon in missputianai" Says Diyala. "Well I must go now it is pleasure meeting you both "nodding to Harry & to Ginny. And goes leaving Harry mystified by what happened.  
  
"Earth to Harry, mums calling us we better move finish getting our stuff" who was still looking at where the girl has went. Shaking his head to get over the girl he saw . he went with Ginny to Daigon Ally . still thinking about the girl he saw.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Back in Hogwarts  
  
Harry went to see all his friends on the Gryffindor table while the first years were being sorted the sorting hat ... Seeing Hermione looking at Ron with love in her eyes, envying at what they have; Harry was still thinking about that Diyala when a sound came outside from the walls of the Great Hall .. It was a weird sound the sound of big wings swooping down, seeing shadows on the windows while that was happening, then it stopped . Professor Dumbledore went to see what was there . After a few minutes the doors of the great hall opened everyone looked to who was it .? It was Diyala with the professor.  
  
There was silence in the hall at first the sounds began to grow the whispers for she didn't change her clothes yet he looked at her closely he saw a tattoo on her left arm that moved like it was alive it was a picture of a dragon, it was as if she felt someone was looking at her, she looked at him something happened it was as if they were the only people alone in the world looking at each other, she began smiling at him, he smiled back. He was jarred back to reality when Ron was nudging him about who she was? He answered told them what happened.  
  
The professor went in front ringing his glass asking for everyone attention " may I have your attention please . this is a new student coming from Babylon, I ask all of you to treat nicely her name is Diyala Al Faroty. I am sure you will treat her well" "If you please Miss Diyala sit on the sorting so it can arrange to your new house" She went & sat on the chair while Mrs. McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head After the hat & she agreed that she should be put in Slythren for she had the basic elements of a Slythren. Harry looked disappointed about her going there.  
  
She said in a loud voice so every can hear her " I thank you for letting me study at your school as token of my thanks from me & my family ,I give you this " she stands and claps her hands something appears out of thin air it was a bowling ball that had a dragon it . Dumbledore was delighted with it, then she went to her head master Professor Snape whom she said " this is always in tradition of our culture a gift to our head master she clapped again & there appeared a book of rare potions which made Snape crack a small smile of thanks. then she went to her new home for the next two years at the Slythren table; wishing it was Harry's as well .  
  
At the other table Ron "I wonder she didn't use any wands at all, why is that?" "because ." answered Hermione " she is one the rare people that can do spells without it she come from family that has a lot power , they are quite honorable they protect the royal family , she is one the warrior families , I read in the book some where ..I think it was the history of Babylon."  
  
"So she must be rich isn't she?" said Ron...He still had thing about being not rich. "Yes, she is but I dint envy her "said Hermione," why?" said Harry "her father died a horrible death from the death eaters ... she was the one who found the body" said Hermione. "I guess you are right I don't envy her for it" said Ron thinking about his own family . I guess she is like me Harry thought...while staring at her.  
  
****************************************  
  
I hope you liked what I wrote till now any recommendations would very helpful in the story , please note that it is my First writing a book Ever so please be gentle ok .  
  
Written by Saherah ( 


	2. Eplogue

I Dream ... I Wish  
  
A girl was writing in the middle in the night, while the full moon was lighting her room, in the big palace she called home, where royalty lived & stayed there. She was a bit tired from talking to her mother and saying her good byes to friends it was time for to go and see new places, she felt much exited about that going somewhere new she felt very happy and sad at the same time for she was leaving her home., she went to change her clothes to pygmies , & went softly to her bed slipping between the covers , closing her eyes ,she nodded off for a while , then some thing happened she felt , she had to wake up & write something .she felt very compelled so she wrote and couldn't stop crying for it came out from her soul. This is what she wrote:  
I wish I could find my love the one who would make burn I wish I could help ease the pain which my mother feels when she sees my  
father's grave.  
I wish my family was back to where it was happy & free before death had  
stanched it and took away my father.  
I wish & I wish but will it ever happen?  
*************************************************************  
  
In the other side of the world there was a boy , who lived with his family if you can call it that for they treated him cruelly , like he was worse than vermin , he slept next to his owl in the small room ,which they had given him , out of there kindness of there hearts , tired from working and cleaning his aunt's house , he slept the sleep of the tired soul in heart & body , but something woke him in the middle in the night , something that made want to write .. This is what he wrote:  
  
I dream of hope and love but will it ever it comes?  
I dream that I am with my family the one's who died a tragic death. I dream that one day this nightmare goes but will it ever go for it tainted  
me for so long.  
I dream that I had helped my family that they are alive but I wake up &  
find that is not true.  
I dream & I dream but will it ever happen?  
  
Then both felt compelled to look out the window to watch the moon and wish and dream that it would happen , this hope that will indeed conquer this evil that destroyed there lives .  
  
Then something happened both writings disappeared and reappeared to the other what each had written the one I wish , the other I dream they could understand why but kept next to there hearts for the few years , for that was not normal magic but what was they wondered. 


End file.
